Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of electronic devices of every kind. The analog-to-digital converter (ADC) is a fundamental circuit component of these devices. ADCs have a wide range of circuit applications, and for instance provide a key building block for full band capture and other applications in devices such as cable modems, set-top boxes, WiFi, cellular handsets, cellular base stations, Ethernet, and many other devices. At high input frequency and large signal amplitude, ADCs experience dynamic tracking non-linearity which limits overall linearity of the ADC. Because dynamic tracking non-linearity is frequency dependent, it cannot be calibrated with static non-linearity correction mechanisms. Improvements in ADC design that determine and calibrate for dynamic tracking error will further enhance the capabilities of ADCs and the devices that rely on analog to digital conversion.